1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a current-perpendicular-to-the-plane (CPP) magnetoresistive spin-valve (SV) sensor that operates with the sense current directed perpendicularly to the planes of the layers making up the sensor stack, and more particularly to a CPP-SV sensor with a confined path for the sense current.
2. Background of the Invention
One type of conventional magnetoresistive sensor used as the read head in magnetic recording disk drives is a “spin-valve” (SV) sensor. A single SV magnetoresistive sensor has a stack of layers that includes two ferromagnetic layers separated by a nonmagnetic electrically conductive spacer layer, which is typically copper (Cu). One ferromagnetic layer has its magnetization direction fixed, such as by being pinned by exchange coupling with an adjacent antiferromagnetic layer, and the other ferromagnetic layer has its magnetization direction “free” to rotate in the presence of an external magnetic field. With a sense current applied to the sensor, the rotation of the free-layer magnetization relative to the fixed-layer magnetization is detectable as a change in electrical resistance. The magnetoresistance of the sensor is measured as (ΔR/R), where ΔR is the maximum change in resistance.
In a magnetic recording disk drive SV read sensor or head, the magnetization of the fixed or pinned layer is generally perpendicular to the plane of the disk, and the magnetization of the free layer is generally parallel to the plane of the disk in the absence of an external magnetic field. When exposed to an external magnetic field from the recorded data on the disk, the free-layer magnetization will rotate, causing a change in electrical resistance. If the sense current flowing through the SV is directed parallel to the planes of the layers in the sensor stack, the sensor is referred to as a current-in-the-plane (CIP) sensor, while if the sense current is directed perpendicular to the planes of the layers in the sensor stack, it is referred to as current-perpendicular-to-the-plane (CPP) sensor. CPP-SV read heads are described by A. Tanaka et al., “Spin-valve heads in the current-perpendicular-to-plane mode for ultrahigh-density recording”, IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. 38, No. 1, Jan. 2002, pp. 84-88.
In CPP-SV sensors, because the sense current flows perpendicular to all the layers in the sensor stack, the resistance of the active region (the free layer, spacer layer and pinned layer) is a relatively small part of the total resistance of the sensor. Due to its high resistivity, the antiferromagnetic layer can account for more than 90% of the total stack resistance. It is thus desirable to increase the resistance of the active region without significantly increasing the total resistance. One approach to achieving this is sometimes called a confined-current-path (CCP) sensor, wherein the sense current is forced to pass though only a portion of the area of the sensor stack. One type of CCP CPP-SV sensor has a partially-oxidized nano-oxide layer (NOL) in the active region, typically in the conductive spacer layer. The sense current is confined to flow only though the conductive non-oxidized areas of the NOL. The NOL thus increases both the resistance and the ΔR of the active region and therefore increases the magnetoresistance (ΔR/R) of the sensor. CPP-SV sensors with NOLs are described by Oshima et al., “Current-perpendicular spin valves with partially oxidized magnetic layers for ultrahigh-density magnetic recording”, IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. 39, No. 5, Sep. 2003, pp. 2377-2380; and by Fukuzawa, et al., “MR Enhancement by NOL Current-Confined-Path Structures in CPP Spin Valves”, IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. 40, No. 4, Jul. 2004, pp. 2236-2238.
Because the formation of the conductive paths in the NOL is by oxidation and annealing of a very thin layer, the number and size of the conductive non-oxidized areas depends on the material properties, layer thickness, oxidation time, and anneal conditions. As a result it is difficult to reliably manufacture large quantities of CCP CPP-SV sensors with NOLs with predictable values of R and ΔR/R. In addition, the conductive non-oxidized areas of the NOL are generally randomly distributed across the entire plane of the spacer layer. Fujiwara, et al., “Magnetic and Transport Properties of GMR/Spin-Valves and Their Components”, University of Alabama Materials for Information Technology (MINT) Spring Review, April, 2002, proposes a CCP CPP-SV sensor wherein generally evenly distributed pin holes that function as confined current paths can be lithographically formed in the sensor stack. However, conductive paths evenly distributed across the area of the sensor stack may not necessarily result in the maximum possible improvement in readback sensitivity of a finished CPP-SV head.
What is needed is a CCP CPP-SV sensor that can be manufactured with the size and location of conductive areas carefully controlled to achieve the maximum improvement in readback sensitivity.